


Soft Whispering

by VikingRaider



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hell's Kitchen, Hobbit, Inspired, Love Confessions, Soft Whispers, Tumblr, Whispers, imagine, kili - Freeform, poldark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingRaider/pseuds/VikingRaider
Summary: Aidan whispers soft things to you, while thinking you’re asleep.





	Soft Whispering

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing an imagine on Tumblr, "Finding out Aidan whispers things to you while sleeping."

Aidan carefully opened the front door of the place he shared with you in Bath. He was coming home late after a long day of filming Poldark in Bristol, and assumed by the dark and silent house that you were already in bed asleep. Closing and locking the front door, he set his bag on the floor in front of the couch and toed off his boots, before tiptoeing over the hardwood floors to the kitchen in his socked feet. He turned on the over head light to the stove to guide him around the kitchen safely, when, with the flood of light, he noticed the note written on the little chalk board that hung up on the space of wall next to the pantry door.

 

Dinner’s in the fridge.

Hope you had a good day.

I love you.

 

Smiling to himself, Aidan padded over to the fridge and pulled out the covered plate of food, and warmed it up for himself. Food warmed, Aidan moved out to the living room to sit down and eat, when he saw another note on the coffee table. So, sitting on the couch, balancing his plate on his lap, he picked up that note and chuckled softly to himself. It was a note telling him who’d gotten sent home from that night’s episode of Hell’s Kitchen, that he’d missed. Still smiling and shaking his head as he set the note back down, he dug into his food. Having ate, brushed his teeth, changed into something to sleep in and as carefully as he could, slid into bed with you. He hovered over you for a moment, resting on his elbow as he watched you sleep; or he thought you were asleep. You’d waken up hearing the water come on for him to brush his teeth and his soft, but noticeable, rummaging for a pair of shorts to sleep in. But you didn’t give away that you were awake, knowing that he’d been disappointed for waking you up. It took everything you had not to react too much as you felt him brush your hair behind your ear, the tip of his finger following the curve of your ear, ever-so-lightly.

 

“Christ, I love you.” He whispered, making your heart freeze for a moment, thinking he knew you were awake. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, God knows. I’m just glad that I do.” he kept whispering, biting the inside corner of his lip, lightly. “I promise, I swear, I’ll spend my life…” he paused, his voice catching in his throat.

 

It was then, in the emotional pause, when he wasn’t aware you were awake at all. He was whispering sweet nothing’s… No, not nothing’s, but sweet and pure somethings to you, while thinking you, tucked against him, his finger tracing your ear and neck, curling around your hair, were sound asleep and unaware. Your heart still frozen, but for a completely different reason, you wandered if he’d ever whispered things to you when you were asleep before, and how many times.

 

“I swear, that I’ll spend my life showing you, just how grateful I am to be blessed with you.” He whispered, leaning over slightly to kiss the side of your forehead before laying down behind you and spooning you securely against him, like letting go would cause him to fall through a black hole of a life without you. He nuzzled the back of your shoulder, pressing his lips there now and again, before settling and relaxing.

 

“You are the greatest gift this life as ever given me, y/n.” He whispered, faintly. “And I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
